Attack Of The Technodrome
Attack Of The Technodrome '''is a two-part episode of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Heroes In A Half Shell (TV Series idea) and the finale of the first season of the series. '''Synopsis Splinter has a strange dream which turns out to be very real… An alien invasion! Characters Major Characters: * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Splinter * Shredder * Krang Minor Characters: * The Utroms and The Technodrome * Bebop and Rocksteady * The Foot Clan Ninjas Plot Attack Of The Technodrome, part 1 The episode starts with something happening at the Foot HQ in Manhattan. The Shredder is talking with Krang through some device and the alien says that Project Technodrome has already started and that Shredder should gather his best men a do his part of the deal and make sure that everything will go according to plan. Saki tells Bebop and Rocksteady who are sitting on a couch to prepare themselves for the alien invasion. We see all of that through the eyes of a rat. Then suddenly, we see Splinter waking up from a horrible nightmare. The turtles enter his room to see if he's OK and ask him what happened. He answers them that he had a dream that may be true and tells them he saw the beginning of an alien invasion... The turtles are worried about Splinter's dream but they are not sure if it is real. Donatello persuades them to take this serious and remember his dreams which turned out to be very real during The Making Of Metalhead. They ask Splinter what else was there in his dream and he tells them about a huge device called the Technodrome and that this device could destroy the whole city. He also tells them that it's made by some aliens - the same aliens the turtles saw in the TCRI building and that it's going to come from some other dimension called Dimension X. The turtles tell Splinter about the robot army they saw in TCRI and also that his dream is true indeed. They decide to stop the invasion but then realize that they have no clue where this Technodrome is going to come from. Then Donatello says that if it's that huge as Splinter said, it is gonna need a lot of energy. That amout of energy could be provaded only by the Electric Central in Long Island, New York. The brothers prepare themselves and take the Battle Shell. When they arrive there they see some Foot ninjas guarding the entrance and seems like they have killed the whole personal there. The turtles fight the evil ninjas and make their way to the entance of the building. When they reach the command cetre, they see the Shredder, Krang, Bebop and Rocksteady and more ninjas preparing to relese the Technodrome. As the fight between the four brothers and the Foot begins, a storm starts as well. The turtles defeat the other ninjas but then they face Bebop and Rocksteady once more. One lighting hits the building as Krang puts his plan in motion and activates some kind of portal. We see a hole in the sky and a massive machine crossing through it. That is the Technodrome and the brothers realize that they have failed in their attempt to prvent the invasion from happening. Bebop and Rocksteady take them down and escape as the Shredder orders them to do so. When the turtles wake up they go inside of the building and see how someking of transporting ball takes Krang, the Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady right to the Technodrome. For the turtles now comes the hard part, to take down the Technodrome and stop the alien invasion and also defeat the Shredder and Bebop and Rocksteady... Attack Of The Technodrome, part 2 The episode starts were the last finished, with the turtles watching the huge Technodrome appearing from Dimension X and feel helpless. They return to the lair where Splinter is watching the news where everyone is talking only about the alien device in the sky. The turtles tell Splinter that they have tried everything they can but failed and now they can't even reach the Technodrome so they can destroy it. Then Donatello says that they still haven't tried one thing and tells them to meet him on the rooftop of April's apartment. Splinter tells his sons that he can be useful and wants to deal with the Shredder himself once and for all. The turtles agree and they all meet on the rooftop to see just one useless watertower standing there and Donatello in front of it. Then he preses a button and the watertower turns into a Tutle Blimp. They reach the Technodrome with the Turtle Blimp and enter in a large hall full of robots that are just waiting to be released. The turtles see and some kind of a chamber which suddenly opens and a strange ninja robot comes out of it. Michelangelo calls him Chrome Dome and he appears to be way more skilled compared to the brothers. However, they manage to take him down and reach a way with two paths. Splinter says that he'll go alone through the one and that his sons should stop the Technodrome together and defeat Krang while he's dealing with the Shredder. The Shredder appears to be awaiting Splinter on some kind of brigde and the two of them start their first fight. The Shredder know what Splinter really is and why he came but know that the rat is somehow connected to Hamato Yoshi. Meanwhile, the turtles face Bebop and Rocksteady who appear to be the last obstruction before the control chamber of the Technodrome. They fight and this time the brothers defeat the two henchmen. They enter the control chamber to find Krang awaiting them in some kind of a robot body and lots of other robots with him. The turtles defeat them but Krang seems to be way more powerful in his new suit. He manages to release a whole tank with mutagen canisters which spread all over New York... Meanwhile, the Shreddr is still fighting Splinter and tells the rat that only one of them will leave alive the Technodrome. In the control chamber, the turtles manage to take Krang down together and activate self destruction and a course straight for the bottom of the Hudson river. The Shredder and Splinter continue their fight when the brigde starts to fall. Splinter manages to save himself and escape while the Shredder falls... Splinter finds his sons and they escape with the Turtle Blimp while the Technodrome falls in the Hudson river and the brothers and they sensei head home happy because they managed to stop the aliens, defeat the Shredder and save the world... Trivia * Adapted from the TMNT Original Series episodes - Shreddered and Splintered and The Return Of The Technodrome. * Adapted from the TMNT 2k12 Series two-part episode - Showdown. * Adapted from the TMNT IDW Comics Arc - The Attack Of The Technodrome. Category:Episodes